Link
Link ist der Protagonist der Videospieleserie the Legend of Zelda (jap. Zeruda no Densetsu), welche von Shigeru Miyamoto Erfunden wurde. Der Name Link kommt aus dem englischen (ebenfalls link) und bedeuted Verbindung oder Weg, denn der Spieler soll sich selbst als die Person im Spiel sehen, und Link ist die Verbindung zwischen der Spielwelt (meistens Hyrule) und dem Spieler. Das ist auch der Grund, warum man in Zelda-spielen einen eigenen Namen auswählen kann, der dann im Spiel selbst benutzt wird, um angesprochen zu werden, man kann auch in dem Titel the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess sein Pferd selbst benennen. (Notiz: der Grund, weshalb man in Zelda-spielen Link nie reden hört, ist, weil eine Stimme den Spieler nicht beeinflussen soll und auch die Meinung über Link nicht verändern soll, man hört lediglich Dinge wie Geschrei oder ein jauchzen, wenn Link stirbt) Aussehen thumb|Artwork vom jungen Link aus [[Ocarina of Time]] Link ist in allen Spielen in einer grünen Tunika gekleidet und trägt eine grüne Zipfelmütze. Er trägt für gewöhnlich braune Stiefel, und ist mit Schwert und Schild ausgerüstet. In manchen Spielen gibt es die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Rüstungen zu tragen, manchmal wird das in die Storyline eingebaut, so wie in the Wind Waker und Twilight Princess und manchmal sind die anderen Rüstungen oder Kleidungen nur ein Item, das Schaden reduziert, stärker macht oder die Fähigkeit gibt, unterwasser zu atmen. Link ist in den meisten Spielen Linkshänder, allerdings gibt es da Ausnahmen: In Twilight Princess ist Link ein Rechtshänder, weil auch Linkshänder die Wii remote, die man zum schwingen des Schwertes benutzt, in der rechten Hand halten und das Spiel nicht an Spielnähe verlieren sollte, und zB. in a Link to the Past wurde einfach nciht genau beim zeichnen der verschiedenen Sprites aufgepasst, so dass Link das Schwert mal in der linken, mal in der Rechten Hand hat, je nachdem, in welche Richtung er gerade schaut. Über Links Haarfarbe sind sich die Entwickler auch nicht einig, in manchen Spielen hat er blonde Haare, in manchen braune, und in LA sieht man die Haarfarbe nur in Zwischensequenzen, da die Sprites in diesem Spiel schwarzes Haar haben. In Twilight Princess ist Links Haar übrigens weder richtig blond, noch braun, sondern eine Mischung aus beiden. Link Trägt offiziell ein Triforce-zeichen auf dem linken Handrücken (mindestenz in den Spielen, in denen vom Triforce die Rede ist, mit Ausnahme von Minish Cap, weil dies ja mit großer Warscheinlichkeit das erste Spiel in der Serie ist) Die Verschiedenen Links Es gibt in den Zelda-spielen nicht nur einen, sondern mehrere Links, die alle Reinkarnationen (Wiedergeburten) eines einzigen Helden sind. Allerdings sind die Links in Ocarina of Time und Majora's Mask, in the Wind Waker und Phantom hourglass, sowie in Link's Awakening und einem anderen, nicht weiter bestimmten Spiel, die selben. Viele glauben, dass der Link aus the Minish Cap der ursprüngliche Link ist, da dieses Spiel erklärt, wie Link an sein Outfit mit der Mütze gekommen ist, das würde bedeuten, dass the Minish Cap auch das erste Spiel in der Timeline ist, was aber die Frage aufwirft, warum der Link aus Ocarina of Time dann der einzige ist, bei dem nie Referenzen zu einem früheren Helden gemacht werden, was in The Minish Cap sehr wohl geschieht (der hier in Legenden erwähnte Held dürft aber möglicherweise kein Link gewesen sein). Freundschaft zu Prinzessin Zelda Link hat in manchen Spielen eine tiefe Verbindung zu Prinzessin Zelda, und in the Minish Cap zum Beispiel ist Link der Kindergartenfreund der Prinzessin. Jedoch hat man noch nie eine Liebesgeschichte oder romantische Emotionen zwischen beiden gezeigt (Notiz: mit Ausnahme von einer Kleinigkeit in Link's Awakening und den Ocarina of Time Comics: in LA fragt Link sofort Zelda's Namen, als er auf Cocolint aufwacht, ob aus Überraschung wegen der Ähnlichkeit zwischen Zelda und Marin oder anderen Gefühlen, ist unklar, und in den OoT Comics ist Link offensichtlich in Zelda verliebt) Sonstiges Link bekam sogar einem Stern auf dem Walk of Game der dem Walk of Fame nachempfunden wurde Kategorie:Charakter